hobbitarmiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Action based strategy guide
Action/Reaction Strategy Guide This guide is to let you know your options in certain common situations in KOM(kingdoms of Middlearth). Hopefully it will give you a better idea of what your opponent is thinking and give you some ideas for how you can outwit them. Most of this guide is only useful if you are online and have a high enough watch tower level to see the attack coming. Never build any wall Building any wall troops, even 10 traps, just makes you a target. Instead of a few supply wagons they will send an army, still get your resources and take your gold as well. Supply wagons are a zero might troop so killing them does not effect the other persons might or your troop kill count. Taking out your traps or any other wall unit you build does help their troop kill count and wall units usually die very easily. There is one time where it's okay to build a very minimal wall but it can backfire on you, see “Drawing attack with wall” below. Never open gates for one wagon At most you will lose 9-10k resources, which isn't really that much and letting the attack hit gives you lots of options. Defensive option – move resources out below your vault limit. Transport them to another city or to another alliance member who is online before the cart hits. This way when the supply cart hits they get nothing and they don't send anymore attacks. Offensive option – Let them take some resources then open your gates when they send the follow up wave. Killing the supply wagons in the follow up still doesn't effect their might or your TK count but it does hurt them a bit more. After follow up wave Be prepared for wave three, it may come, it may not but always be prepared. Defensive option – Close gates immediately after follow up wave hits and move resources, including gold, out. If you know this is what you're going to do you can start moving resources before the second wave hits. Offensive Option 1 – If your might is lower or close to what theirs is. When first supply wagon starts attacking ask for reinforcements on chat. If you can get enough troops there before 3rd wave comes leave gates open and enjoy the fight with your allies beside you:) Offensive Option 2 – You might highly out ranks theirs. Move troops to city being attacked, assign high level hero to training and open gates. Apply an attack and defense buff if you have any. Attacking with one supply wagon for troop kill At first this strategy seems stupid and annoying but if you read the previous section you are starting to understand the purpose of it. Not only does it check for wall troops with minimal losses and no affect on your might but it also gets the attention of any player who is currently online. Keep reading for common reactions and how to approach your follow up attacks. These strategies only apply if you are attacking a player that you know is still active. For inactive players that you have been farming just keep doing what you're doing. Attack hits but no resources gained Player is currently below their vault limit, they may be online but there is really no way to tell. Move on to another location or you can keep attacking just to increase your hero's experience. Attack hits and takes resources Using lower level heroes send two small waves of supply wagons, one about 30 seconds after the other. Don't send more than you are willing to lose. If first wave hits without a fight then just keep farming them till all resources are taken. If player opens gates and first wave dies, quickly put together an attack large enough take players troops and send with highest level hero. Speed them up so they hit before second wave of supply carts. This is why we put 30 seconds between our attacks so we could do an attack in between on their open gates and kill their troops. Player has wall defenses The player might be online so you need to be cautious. Small amount of wall troops – This is if there is only a very small amount of wall troops, less then 100. send a wave just big enough to kill all wall troops, 200-300 T3s should do it. If their gates remain closed they are probably not online and you can continue using strategies outline above. Large amount of wall troops – Look at players might, if it outranks yours by a decent amount or is above 2 million you may want to just move on to a different city to attack. If their might is lower then get a decent wave of troops together and bring down the hammer on them. You'll get TK from the wall units at least and they probably won't open gates. There is always a chance they have been reinforced but no risk no gain. Player opens gates High might player – If they have a large amount of troops their gates may be open all the time and you will probably lose more troops than you kill attacking them but if you feel you can win the fight go for it and good luck. Low might player – Send a small wave of troops, T1s mostly, enough to make it look like your trying to fight but they could easily kill it. Follow that with a large attack and speed it up to hit the same time as your small attack. Remember T1s move slower so you may need to wait a while before you start your large attack. They will hopefully keep their gates open for the small attack and you'll obliterate them with the large attack. There is always a chance they get reinforced from other alliance members so no strategy is fool proof. Drawing attack with wall There is one time when it's a good strategy to build some wall, note this only works if the city they are attacking has a lot of troops in it. When you see an attack of supply wagons coming quickly build anywhere from 1-5 traps. This will usually be just enough to bring a second attack to take out your traps. When the second wave comes open gates and take out their troops. Close gates immediately after attack hits if they are a high might player. If they are extremely cautious they may even send a large attack to hit right when a small attack hits and you could lose a decent amount of troops. If that is the case just be wary of that particular attacker next time your in a fight with them. If no second attack comes then you are left with a few wall units that you cannot kill and make you a target when you are not online to properly police your troops. That is why I suggest using this strategy sparingly.